Airborne
by The Accountant's Daughter
Summary: DracoxHermione. After Draco's depression, everything in his heart is set on finding his future bride, Hermione Granger. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

You wouldn't believe that there was once a time when it was all perfect and peaceful. But that span of time certainly didn't last very long.

Everything had gone wrong so soon.

I felt the firs symptoms of that change when my mother died. Shortly after, I discovered everything my parents had kept form me. They were so caught up in hiding the truth from me that when I had asked father why mommy died he suddenly had his wand pointed at me with a look of disgust on his face and coldy said, " You my boy, will never mention anything about your faithless mother in from of me. Is that clear?!" At that time I hadn't had his teaching of arrogance and so, all I could do was just nod and obey. I turned away from the man I called father and found sympathy in my godfather's company. He was the key to all the confusion.

I remember then that he had explained everything quite calmly while I was almost to the point of fainting every time something about the Dark Lord was said.

At the end of the long tale, I was eyeing Uncle Severus with much caution. As if he would do the same thing that my father did with me a few hours ago but surprisingly, he didn't.

Everything he said explained to me why I now had a new point of view to my father. It explained to me now why father had killed mum. It explained to me about the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Everything else soon followed and then even I didn't notice the years that had gone.

My father has taken well care of his servants to take care of me. I haven't seen him since that day, during the funeral, August 11, 2004 but he has passed messages to me through my godfather and has technically taken care of me by funding everything I wanted and needed. I bet he can't wait for me to find a wife and produce an heir soon but I have turned down all his requests for me to marry anyone because of a certain fact. The fact that I was only fourteen but my years in Hogwarts have surely developed my mind. As well as my body, through Quidditch.

I only have eyes for one girl and I think she's too wholesome to accept me in her life for I have tormented her for most of my school life. Although my actions are like this she doesn't get that this is the only way I know now to express how I feel but I am, willing to change that.

I'm willing to show Hermione that I can be exactly like the man in her dreams.

But first, I need to know who her ideal man is..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was clearly a fault that I had made. She loathes me with every bone in her body. I am willing to change that but I don't know quite how. Maybe I should ask for some help. Maybe Blaise knows what to do..

"That stupid excuse for a wizard!" Hermione shouted, venting in front of the youngest Weasley. " He cannot do this to me! He's just harassing me!" Malfoy had been following her the whole week and she's misinterpreting by thinking that he's following her just for fun but really, he isn't. Malfoy doesn't know that he's been seen at all.

That was the original plan. To go unnoticed and observe what she likes. Obviously, he's failed with the going unnoticed part but he's glad to hear that she doesn't know the true reason for his presence. His week was very informative. Head girl really is a busy position. I sometimes even had to run after the busy girl but of course, still unnoticed. I am curious as to how she knew I was there. I will find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't get to study the whole week of that month. And, for the most part, also not participation in class. It was because of stupid Malfoy following her around all the time. Even though she was the one being followed, it was tiring to act that she actually isn't paying attention to him. She knew that Malfoy knows that she was watching his every move too, and she had ENOUGH of it.

Malfoy was hidden in the dark hall behind her and she could feel his gaze on her back. She decided to confront him and ask him straight why he was stalking her and so, she turned around and called him.

"Malfoy, come out, come out wherever you are. I know you're here somewhere." She said in a mocking tone but still, a serious edge in her voice. "What do you want from me?" she demanded when no one answered her. Draco then knew that he had really no escape and that he was either going to lie or tell the whole truth, no strings attached. And he decided to tell the whole truth, just, with a twist.

"I don't want anything from you, _Hermione._ I want the whole thing." As he said Hermione's name, Hermione's tongue got tied because of the sexiness in his voice and it seems that something got stuck in her throat. In a husky voice Draco simply said," I want YOU Hermione Granger. And I plan to have you in any possible way."

With that said, he just left behind a confused and astonished Gryffindor and planned his next move.

:MARKER:

_Ugh. He looked so sexy like that I wanted to take him then and there. WAIT. Stop thinking like that Hermione he's supposed to be your enemy remember? __Stop thinking about him._ With those thoughts in mind, she just couldn't understand why he actually told her what he intended to do and be sincere about it. Well, she couldn't understand why he would do anything he did and more so, TO HER.

She didn't see him the next few days, although they had class together. It seems as though he didn't want for her to see him the whole week. And then came Friday. Herminoe's first half of the day was very boring as usual. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were early at the Great Hall and she was probably the last one there for breakfast. First three classes passed and then her potions before lunch. Potions was the most memorable class of the morning. During potions, a note landed on her desk reading,

_Love, meet me in the dungeons 9 p.m. sharp. If you want to know who this is, you'll meet me there. –SA-_

She thought about it for a long time. Actually, she thought about it until dinnertime. And then she decided of course, with the help of Ginny about it. She'll do it. As Ginny said, "You need to have a life Mione. Just go for it!"

Hermione just doesn't know that Ginny already knew who it was and she approved of it. Draco was a sweet guy and she knew this how? She knew it because Draco has secretly been her friend since the time of preparing for the war and he showed that when no one else seemed to care for her, he did.

The headgirl couldn't wait to see who this mystery guy was. She considered the possibilities on who it could be.

She started with houses to guess and debate with. _Maybe it's a __Hufflepuff__. But then again, I can sense the wicked tinge in the letter. _At that she studied the now folded piece of parchment and slightly raised her eyebrow and thought again… _what about a __Ravenclaw__, the words seem very intelligently put together. It was mad smartly. _And then a tinge of naughtiness randomly hit her and she continued thinking. _Hmm… what if it's a __Slytherin__? It IS exceptionally twisted and cunningly weird._

"This is very confusing Hermione, get a hold on yourself." Then she laughed. "Maybe it's just a joke someone wants to pull."

:MARKER:

She actually tried to fix herself for the evening. She just thought that it would be rude to just look normally messy. Actually, she was excited for this meeting, it be a prank or not. It brought excitement to her very boring life.

At the strike of the clock at eight thirty, she became anxious on the topic of the meeting. Ginny sensed her anxiousness and checked on her.

When Ginny checked on her friend, she was shocked to find Hermione pacing around the room, nervous. "Hermione, just relax. It will be fine Mione, I swear it will. You can always turn back. It's your choice." The redhead girl said soothingly. "NO. I made my decision and I'm not turning back now." She replied, shaking.

"Gin, I think it's time. Wish me luck." And then Ginny smiled and hugged her worried friend. "Goodluck Mione." They exchanged a last glance and then Hermione Granger left the room for an experience of a lifetime.


End file.
